Indulgencia
by oceanonce5
Summary: Los gemelos se debilitan cuando están separados el uno del otro. Después de varios años sin practicar, utilizan su música para restablecer su conexión en un día perezoso. Blankshipping / twincest / nsfw. ¿No te gusta la idea / pareja?, no lo leas, y sal.


Esta obra no me pertenece, es una traducción de la obra de Von Gentleman Indulgence, cuya versión original podéis encontrar aquí:

s/7907319/1/Indulgence

**ADVERTENCIAS:****NSFW.****Contenido sexual****(****blankshipping, ****twincest****).** ¿No te gusta la idea?, márchate ahora y no lo leas.

This work does not belong to me; it's a translation of Von Gentleman's Indulgence, which you can find here:

s/7907319/1/Indulgence

**Indulgencia**

Sin aliento de correr a casa tan rápido, Emmet cerró la puerta detrás de él, apoyando la espalda contra ella con su corazón latiendo en su pecho. La casa de los gemelos estaba a oscuras. Ingo nunca encendía luces suficientes, ni siquiera por la noche.

Haber estado alejado de su gemelo era una absoluta tortura. Estuvo bien el primer par de horas, pero alrededor del mediodía, tuvo que convencerse de no llamarlo, no irse del trabajo antes, y de no emprenderla con cualquier ferroviario cada vez que estuviese preocupado al pensar Ingo. Fue terrible. Tan pronto como salió del trabajo, fue directo a casa, y en cuanto el metro le dejó en su parada, salió del vagón y corrió todo el camino a casa para ver a su gemelo mayor.

Un olor agradable flotaba en el aire y por los techos altos de su antigua y grande casa, y justo cuando se quitó el abrigo y el sombrero blanco, el brillo familiar del Chandelure de Ingo se acercó al gemelo más joven, con una expresión agradable.

"Chan", saludó a Emmet, con su seductora voz sonando tranquila y contenta. El estado de ánimo de Chandelure era una buena señal. Emmet le sonrió.

"Buenas noches, Chandelure. Supongo que Ingo ha disfrutado de su día libre"

"¡Chandelure!" reconoció el pokémon.

"Me alegro mucho".

La ausencia de Ingo ese día era tolerable y factible hasta cierto punto, después de todo, normalmente trabajaban en sus propias líneas en el Metro y estaban separados el uno del otro con frecuencia. A veces sus trenes pasaban por los mismos túneles en direcciones opuestas y veía a su gemelo a través del cristal y le sonreía, mientras que Ingo siempre le daba un guiño amable con su siempre seria expresión cuando pasaba su vagón. Ellos tenían batallas en las líneas Multi, que les complacían muchísimo, a pesar de que no ocurrían suficientemente a menudo, y él siempre quería empezar y terminar el día con su hermano. Permanecer tiempo separados el uno del otro durante los días normales de trabajo estaba bien. Ver a un ferroviario en el vagón de Ingo mientras pasaba al lado del suyo en ese túnel, no lo estaba.

Hoy había sido en realidad un poco doloroso para Emmet. Ingo necesitaba desesperadamente el día libre y Emmet no iba a interferir. Una de las mayores diferencias entre los dos era que Ingo era una persona introvertida y obtenía toda su energía cuando estaba solo. Estar cerca de las multitudes y conocer gente nueva constantemente gastaba su energía, y después de muchas batallas Pokémon y largas jornadas de trabajo tras ocuparse de miles de pasajeros, sufría estrés a veces, con lo que necesitaba tiempo para sí mismo. Emmet era extrovertido, y recibía su energía de los demás y se sentía inquieto si se quedaba solo. Hoy mismo, cayó de nuevo en el hábito nervioso de arañarse la piel al estar lejos de su hermano, pero sus guantes le impidieron infligirse mucho daño; a pesar de esto, Emmet era del tipo de personas extrovertidas que necesitan tiempo para la introspección, por lo que entendía la necesidad de espacio de Ingo. El gemelo más joven también necesitaba días libres, pero prefería pasarlos con Ingo.

Por ello, se encontró a sí mismo corriendo a casa al final del día. No podía soportarlo más y quería estar con su gemelo. Incluso compró algo especial para su hermano durante su descanso, algo de lo cual sabía que Ingo no podría resistirse, sobre todo cuando estaba tratando de relajarse de todo el estrés que había acumulado en su interior. La mejor parte del pequeño artículo que compró eran los efectos secundarios que podría tener. La sola idea le emocionó.

Mientras se movía por la gran casa y subía la larga escalera con el Chandelure de Ingo a su lado, Emmet se detuvo de repente cuando escuchó algo que no había escuchado en mucho tiempo. El murmullo de las notas graves del violonchelo de Ingo llamaron su atención y tuvo que detenerse y apoyarse en la pared mientras cerraba los ojos y escuchaba. Era la primera gavota de la quinta suite para violonchelo de Bach, algo que Emmet sabía que su hermano no había practicado en años, aunque él tampoco había cogido su violonchelo en años. Sonaba como si nunca hubiera dejado de tocar, ni siquiera por un día. Emmet sonrió mientras escuchaba y se preguntaba si también habría practicado en el piano mientras él estaba ausente en el trabajo. La melodía que salía de la picea de madera y el cuerpo de arce le pegaba a Ingo, pensó Emmet.

"Así que esto es lo que haces cuando estás solo", murmuró para sí mismo.

Ingo estaba en la gran sala de música, con los ojos cerrados y el ceño fruncido mientras sus dedos trataban de recordar las notas de la pieza que estaba tocando. Las piezas de Bach van desde muy simples hasta muy complejas. Anteriormente, había jugado con varias piezas más fáciles de varios compositores, pero quería un poco más de desafío. Aunque tenía la partitura en frente de él, la podía leer muy bien y se estrujó los sesos pensando por dónde empezar y cómo acentuar las notas, éstas no volvieron a él del mismo modo que cuando se permitió cometer errores y averiguarlo a través de la memoria. El olor de la resina en el arco era algo que echaba de menos y las puntas de los dedos izquierdos estaban empezando a dolerle de las cuerdas, ya que no había practicado en mucho tiempo. La pieza finalmente empezó a sonar bien y estuvo tocando para su Chandelure durante la última hora.

Después hacer la transición a la segunda gavota y tocar las notas casi sin problemas, terminó la pieza y suspiró. Este era un día que necesitaba desesperadamente para poder volver a hacer las cosas maravillosas de las que casi nunca tenía tiempo de disfrutar. Tener la casa para sí mismo fue genial. Podía escuchar su música en alto, bailar por ahí sin tener que preocuparse por los comentarios de Emmet, y podía hacer excursiones a la nevera para disfrutar de esa lata de restos de glaseado que empezaba a reducirse después de que él y Emmet hornearan magdalenas la semana anterior, pero después de sólo un par de horas a solas en casa, comenzó a echar de menos a su gemelo. Rara vez estaba lejos de Emmet. Había olvidado lo que se siente al estar completamente solo. Lejos de las multitudes y los extraños estaba perfectamente bien, pero solo, sin su gemelo no se sentía bien. Pensó que estaría bien, pero simplemente ese no era el caso. Una parte de si mismo sabía que a veces podía ser un poco demasiado dependiente de su gemelo, pero no quería interferir con las batallas programadas de Emmet. Ahora desearía haberle pedido a su hermano gemelo que se tomase el día libre también. Después de todo, había tantas piezas que había practicado que estaban destinadas a tener un violín también, y simplemente no sonaban bien sin él.

Fue entonces cuando oyó el tono alto de un timbre ligeramente diferente, el sonido de un arco en las cuerdas, un violín tocando las notas complejas de lo que Ingo reconocido como _Valse Sentimentale _deTchaikovsky. Ingo se unió a la parte del violoncelo acompañante; a pesar de que la pieza original fue escrita para una orquesta, él y Emmet habían aprendido una versión específicamente para violín y violonchelo que le llevó de nuevo a cuando eran adolescentes. Ingo no dejó de tocar, pero miró a su gemelo con sorpresa, al no haberlo oído entrar. Emmet le ofreció una sonrisa juguetona, su presencia y el momento eran tan perfectos que Ingo no pudo dejar de mostrar una sonrisa poco común y genuina en respuesta a su gemelo.

Esa hermosa sonrisa en el rostro de Ingo hizo que el corazón de Emmet diera un vuelco. Casi afectó su forma de tocar, pero mantuvo el ritmo y el tono muy bien. Los dos tocaron juntos perfectamente, pasando de una pieza a otra sin decir palabra. La música había estado en sus cabezas todo este tiempo y ahora por fin tenían una salida para ella.

Después de casi cuarenta y cinco minutos de concierto, Ingo finalmente se levantó y apoyó el violoncelo contra la pared mientras se movía hacia Emmet, quién había bajado su violín. El gemelo más joven lo saludó con un beso en los labios.

"Todavía suenas maravilloso," dijo Emmet con una sonrisa.

"Tú suenas mejor", sonrió Ingo.

"Chaaaan", dijo el Chandelure de Ingo, sus ojos estaban entreabiertos como si se hubiera calmado y relajado oyendo tocar a los gemelos.

Emmet se echó hacia atrás para mirar a su hermano. Vestía muy bien todavía. Tal vez él salió temprano del trabajo. Llevaba una camisa negra con botones con una corbata blanca y unos vaqueros negros ajustados. Fue agradable ver su estilo personal en un día de descanso.

Ingo se movió hacia un sofá canapé victoriano donde tenían una pipa cachimba en frente de ella. Colocó el carbón en la parte superior y lo encendió con un crujido, conectando una segunda manguera y entregándosela a Emmet.

"Hora de la cachimba. ¿Te gustaría acompañarme?"

"¿Eso es lo que olí cuando entré?" Emmet cogió la segunda manguera y se dejó caer sobre una silla. "As-salam alaikum, baby", se rió Emmet, al asociar instantáneamente la cachimba con la frase extranjera. "No importa si lo hago."

Los gemelos se turnaban fumando perezosamente en la manguera de agua, largas nubes blancas del vapor de agua de la shisha fluían a través de sus labios y se acumulaban en el techo. El tabaco de la shisha olía a una mezcla de rosa y granada y el sabor era muy agradable. Chandelure se puso cómodo en el centro del techo, mirando a su amo y al gemelo de su amo, y parecía mezclarse con el papel pintado y la decoración de la casa vieja. Los dos se mantuvieron así durante un cuarto de hora.

"Hmn, me siento un poco raro", se rió Emmet al sentir como una sensación de completa relajación se apoderó de él. Empezó a soplar anillos por la boca y en la dirección de Ingo.

"Yo también..." dijo Ingo, deslizando su mano por el anillo, que se hizo más grande ya que se abrió paso hacia él; lo llevó como un brazalete durante unos segundos antes de que el anillo desapareciera. "Es porque no fumamos mucho y los vaporizadores permiten obtener más nicotina y-"

"Lo sé, lo sé," Emmet agitó la mano. "Los altos niveles de nicotina".

"Todavía nos queda una media hora de shisha. Estoy tan relajado en este momento, sin embargo, quizás demasiado relajado."

"No estarás pensando en quedarte dormido todavía, ¿verdad?"

"Tal vez..."

"No, no te dejaré." Emmet se puso de pie y dejó a Ingo por un momento antes de volver con una bolsa pequeña de papel blanco. "Esto debería despertarte".

"¿Qué es eso?"

Emmet sonrió y se puso algo de la bolsa en la boca, inclinándose para llevar sus labios a los de su hermano y transferirle la exquisita delicia a la boca.

Reconociendo al instante de qué se trataba, Ingo literalmente gimió, tanto de protesta como de placer. Después de tragar, se apartó de Emmet, con las mejillas ligeramente enrojecidas. "Maldita sea, Emmet, ¿compraste granos de café cubiertos de chocolate?"

"Sólo para ti, mi querido hermano".

Ingo cubrió su rostro. "Está alimentando mi vicio. No puedo..." miró a la bolsa.

"¡Sí puedes!" insistió Emmet, aprovechando la oportunidad para sentarse en su regazo y a horcajadas sobre sus caderas.

Ingo miró hacia otro lado, quedándose quieto mientras Emmet sonreía sinuosamente hacia él. El gemelo mayor miró a su hermano, a la bolsa, de vuelta a su hermano, y luego de nuevo a la bolsa, finalmente cogiéndola y metiendo la mano en ella, para llenarse la boca con un montón de granos de café cubiertos de chocolate negro.

Emmet se rió, divertido por la forma en que Ingo simplemente no podía rechazar el trato. Cogió unos pocos para él, pero no quería demasiados ya que eran un poco amargos y no lo suficientemente dulces para su gusto.

"Tan buenos", dijo Ingo mientras metía la mano yendo a por más. "Emmet, eres realmente malo. Me siento patético".

"Sólo tienes que disfrutar, Ingo". Emmet se inclinó y acarició la mejilla de Ingo. "¿Cómo estuvo tu día?"

"Empezó bien", dijo Ingo, ajustando su posición para apoyar una mano en la zona lumbar de Emmet. "Hice un montón de recados y me metí en la música otra vez, como ya sabes. También hice otras cosas relajantes..." se calló y volvió a mirar a su gemelo que le sonreía de una manera un poco dolida. "¿Por qué?" continuó cogiendo granos de café cubiertos de chocolate, su adicción a ellos era obvia.

"No, por nada. Me alegro de que hayas tenido un buen día". Emmet cogió el tubo de pipa de agua de nuevo e inhaló un poco más de vapor.

"Emmet", Ingo se llevó la mano a la cara mientras su hermano exhalaba una nube de vapor, que se extendió a su alrededor. "¿Cómo estuvo tu día?" Él tomó su turno de inhalar a través de la manguera y distraídamente comenzó a acariciar la boquilla de la misma por donde el vapor era succionado.

El gemelo más joven esbozó una sonrisa forzada y evitó la mirada de Ingo. "Siempre sabes cuándo miento, ¿verdad?"

"Fácilmente". Ingo continuó acariciando el labio de la boquilla.

"Entonces voy a ser honesto. Ha sido difícil sin ti. El trabajo no es difícil, es solo que..." Emmet suspiró, manteniendo su sonrisa, "no tenerte cerca realmente me duele. Hoy arremetí contra una gran cantidad de ferroviarios e insulté a un montón de entrenadores Pokémon. Estuvo bastante fuera de lugar, pero no estaba de humor. "

"¿Me echaste de menos?"

"Sí".

"Deberías haber venido a casa temprano y pasar la tarde conmigo. Podríamos haber tocado música todo el día."

"Pero necesitabas tiempo para ti mismo. Yo no quería interferir en eso."

"Lo sé, y yo realmente necesitaba ese descanso. Y aprecio que lo entiendas, Emmet," Ingo cogió la cintura de Emmet. "Pero tal vez la próxima vez que tenga que hacer esto, podrías quedarse en casa conmigo. Si tengo que estar en una habitación diferente, lo estaré. La casa es grande. Tampoco me gusta cómo se siente al estar lejos de ti. La única excepción es en el Metro Batalla".

"Lo mismo digo." Emmet suspiró. "Estoy bien estando lejos de ti en el trabajo. Porque diriges todo el asunto conmigo, así que está bien. Es nuestro propio sistema. Y puedo verte durante los descansos."

Ingo inhaló la cachimba un poco más y lanzó una nube de vapor entre sus labios. "Creo que sonamos como niños", murmuró mientras miraba hacia abajo a la boquilla de la manguera, moviendo su dedo alrededor de la misma.

"Lo sé. No voy a negar lo estúpidos que sonamos", dijo Emmet mientras contemplaba las acciones de Ingo.

Ingo sonrió, desordenando el pelo de Emmet cariñosamente. "No creo que la mayoría de las personas se den cuenta de lo importante que es para nosotros estar cerca el uno del otro".

Emmet tomó otra bocanada de la pipa de agua, frunciendo el ceño, pero con su sonrisa siempre presente. Ingo notó que su Chandelure estaba empezando a estar un poco cansado, y levantó la Pokéball para devolverlo a ella antes de mirar de nuevo a su hermano; tomando otro grano de café con chocolate de la bolsa y consumiéndolo.

"¿Te acuerdas cuando trataron de separarnos en la escuela?" preguntó Emmet, alejándose de él y apoyándose en la mesa, sin dejar de fumar.

"Lo intentaron varias veces. En cuarto y en noveno grado."

"Ni siquiera podíamos hacer nuestro trabajo de la escuela. Empezamos a fracasar en todo".

"Lo recuerdo. Y los consejeros simplemente no entendían cómo pasamos de sacar siempre excelentes a sacar a ceros".

Emmet comenzó a aflojarse la corbata y a desabrocharse algunos botones de la camisa para estar más cómodo. "¿Recuerdas cómo te sentiste?"

"Recuerdo que llamaron a los bomberos para sacarme del cuarto de baño, me encerré y no salí hasta pasado un día", murmuró Ingo.

"Ellos pensaron que era sólo la ansiedad de la separación inicial y no entendían por qué las cosas no mejoraban con el tiempo."

"Tratando de hacernos más" equilibrados" y" socialmente competentes ", casi nos destruyen". Ingo miró a Emmet y se puso en pie, inclinándose sobre su hermano y empujándolo contra la mesa para que no pudiera alejarse. "Pero ¿por qué hablas de esto ahora?"

Emmet parpadeó cuando su hermano se acercó a él con tanta rapidez. "Estar lejos de ti hoy me hizo pensar en aquellos tiempos. ¿Ingo?" Emmet se llevó las manos a la cara y se inclinó hacia él. "¿Cómo nos ves? ¿Por qué nos es tan difícil estar lejos el uno del otro? Ya hemos vivido la cuarta parte de nuestra vida y nuestro comportamiento es aparentemente anormal".

"Emmet, ¿por qué quieres una definición?" Ingo movió sus manos en su pelo.

"Porque no puedo definirlo. No sé si quiero."

"¿Y qué te hace pensar que yo quiero? Es lo que es. Eres mi gemelo. Eres mi vida. Eres mi amor. Lo eres todo. ¿Qué más quieres que te diga además de lo obvio? "

Emmet se quedó en silencio cuando oyó a Ingo decirle todo esto. Sintió que se sonrojaba cuando Ingo lo tomó de la mano de repente y lo guió por el pasillo hacia su habitación.

"Hey," Ingo miró por encima de su gemelo. "¿Por qué no nos tomamos ambos el día libre mañana?" Ingo sugirió al entrar en su dormitorio.

Emmet miró a su gemelo como si el infierno se hubiese congelado. "¿Tú? ¿Dos días libres seguidos?"

"Sí". La voz de Ingo era más baja ahora mientras empujaba su gemelo al suelo y se colocaba encima de él.

"¿Ingo?" Emmet lo miraba desde la alfombra persa y parecía sorprendido.

"Seguramente estaremos levantados hasta tarde esta noche, después de todo. Nunca nos despertaremos a tiempo si se da el caso...", dijo arrastrando sus labios por el cuello de Emmet.

"Ah, ¿Ingo...?" Emmet se sorprendió de que su hermano fuese tan lanzado con él. No es que él nunca hiciera el primer movimiento, pero era Emmet quién normalmente lo empezaba todo y el calentón de Ingo parecía bastante repentino.

"El chocolate es un afrodisíaco Emmet. La cafeína también me hace estar más alerta. Me has dado mucho".

"Ah..." Emmet sonrió. "No me esperaba esta reacción tan fuerte de golpe. Es una sorpresa agradable."

"Yo pensé que era por esto que compraste eso".

Emmet sonrió y tiró de la corbata de Ingo. "¿Te he dicho que esta noche te ves absolutamente sexy?" Él deslizó la otra mano hacia la parte posterior de los pantalones de Ingo, tocándole el culo.

"¿Te he dicho que te eché de menos y que me sentiré muy mal hasta que te follé y me corra dentro de ti?"

"¡I-Ingo!" Emmet se sonrojó profundamente ahora, con una sonrisa muy grande, pero lleno de shock. No es que se sintiera avergonzado por las palabras de Ingo pero era muy raro escuchar a su hermano hablarle de manera sucia.

Ingo se inclinó y sacó la camisa fuera del pantalón de Emmet con sus dientes, luego se inclinó y empezó a lamer su estómago.

Emmet presionó sus manos contra el suelo. Su hermano ciertamente estaba de humor esa noche. Era raro, pero no iba a quejarse.

"Oye, ¿sabes...?" Ingo arrastró los dedos de la mano izquierda hasta el muslo de Emmet antes de aflojar el cinturón y la cremallera de sus pantalones. "No he practicado con el violonchelo en mucho tiempo, así que mis dedos están doloridos. ¿Crees que mi mano entera se resentirá si...?" deslizó la mano hasta la erección que se estaba formando en Emmet y comenzó a acariciarla lentamente al principio. Emmet apoyó la cara en el hombro de Ingo. Sus mejillas se sentían muy calientes y estaba seguro de que tenía una expresión ridículamente encendida y demasiado excitada al mismo tiempo. "Después de todo, ha pasado un tiempo desde la última vez que te masturbé bien", le dijo Ingo al oído.

Emmet apenas podía contener su emoción. Debido a sus apretadas agendas, realmente había pasado un tiempo desde la última vez que habían tenido buen sexo. El gemelo más joven se inclinó y le susurró: "No, si usas lubricante. Tengo un poco de aceite de lavanda, el otro día lo compré con esto en mente", aunque tenía sus posiciones invertidas en mente cuando hizo la compra.

"¿Dónde está?" preguntó Ingo. Emmet señaló en dirección a la mesilla de noche e Ingo se levantó casi al instante para cogerlo y zambullirse de nuevo en su hermano, ahora tirando de sus pantalones blancos hacia abajo. Una vez hecho eso, Ingo abrió la botella. "HMN, que bien huele..." miró a Emmet mientras se servía un poco de aceite perfumado en la mano y la movía hacia abajo entre las piernas de su hermano gemelo y comenzaba a acariciarlo una vez más.

"Ah-Ingo-" Emmet se acercó más a él y le dio un beso en los labios ansiosos. "Se siente tan bien", murmuró, "Voy a hacértelo más tarde."

Ingo le dio un beso de nuevo, mientras lo masturbaba con una mano y usaba la otra para desabrochar el resto de los botones de la camisa de Emmet. "Oírte tocar el violín de nuevo me haría muy feliz", murmuró mientras le quitaba la camisa y la corbata.

Emmet comenzó a deshacerse de la camisa y la corbata de su hermano, lo besó varias veces y se pasó la lengua por los labios cuando la mano de Ingo se movió a su alrededor. "Cuando te oí tocar el violonchelo, no pude hacer otra cosa que escucharte," susurró, "Creo que me conmovió un poco."

"¿Un poco?" Ingo sonrió, haciendo que Emmet se riera. El gemelo más joven quitó la camisa y la corbata de Ingo con éxito y comenzó a morderle y chuparle el cuello, gimiendo suavemente al ser complacido por su hermano.

Ingo empujó a Emmet de nuevo hacia el suelo, levantando una de sus piernas sobre sus hombros y echándose más aceite de lavanda en los dedos. En broma le mordisqueó la piel de la pierna antes de meter repentinamente sus dedos dentro de su gemelo.

En cuanto Emmet fue a agitarse, Ingo lo sujetó presionando su mano libre contra sus caderas, permitiéndole sólo temblar y gemir. Su rostro comenzó a sonrojarse furiosamente. No importaba el número de veces que los gemelos tuvieran sexo entre ellos, la novedad de lo malos que estaban siendo a los ojos de la sociedad nunca parecía desaparecer. A ninguno de los dos le importaba, por supuesto, pero eso hacía sus acciones hacia el otro aún más emocionantes.

"Ingo, esto es un poco", exclamó en voz baja: "Un poco doloroso".

Él le besó la cara interna del muslo: "Ha pasado tiempo desde la última vez, ¿verdad?" Empezó a mover sus dedos dentro de él y la espalda de Emmet se arqueó de una manera que Ingo creía imposible. Admirando la hermosa visión, Ingo desabrochó sus pantalones y comenzó a lubricar su propia excitación, sin detener ninguno de sus movimientos en el interior de su gemelo más joven.

A pesar del dolor, Emmet le indicó que estaba listo para relajarse. "Te necesito Ingo. Por favor. Ahora".

Ingo había terminado de prepararse a sí mismo. Manteniendo el contacto visual con su hermano gemelo, se empujó lentamente hacia él con un suspiro de placer mientras Emmet abrió la boca y ahogó un grito. Besando la mejilla de Emmet y acariciandole suavemente como si quisiera consolarlo, Ingo se mantuvo en su lugar por unos momentos para que se adaptara. Cuando los brazos de Emmet se envolvieron a su alrededor, él recibió la señal y comenzó a moverse dentro de él, ya casi abrumado por el calor de su hermano.

Los dedos de Emmet se movían hacia arriba y hacia abajo por la espalda de Ingo mientras follaban, a veces con presión, a veces sin ella, a veces clavándole las uñas, a veces dejando rayas blancas y rojas en su piel cuando Ingo se movía en más profundamente y más cerca de ese punto.

"J-joder, Emmet, te sientes tan bien", susurró Ingo, besando sus labios. "Echaba de menos esto." Aspiró el aroma de su gemelo más joven. Todo olía a sexo y a lavanda.

"Más profundo, Ingo, por favor", él arqueó su espalda de nuevo, arañándole mientras le devolvía el beso. "Más rápido".

Ingo obedeció las instrucciones de su gemelo y no se contuvo más. Golpeó contra él sin piedad y Emmet sonrió, incluso se rió aquí y allá. Ingo le hizo callar cada vez con besos.

Se estaba haciendo difícil mantener un ritmo lento ahora. Ingo de repente empezó a follar a Emmet duramente, empujándose a sí mismo lo más profundo que pudo. Emmet gritó de sorpresa, pero Ingo no se detuvo. Ambos podrían sentir que estaban cerca. Por último, Ingo golpeó ese punto dentro de Emmet y sus movimientos llegaron al crescendo. Gritaron más fuerte, se agarraron más duramente, con sus cuerpos sudorosos, y estaban perfectamente sincronizados cuando ambos alcanzaron el clímax con un fuerte grito armonizado.

A Ingo le temblaban los brazos y prácticamente se derrumbó encima de su gemelo. Emmet, hiperventilando, abrazó a Ingo contra su pecho, sonriéndole y dándole un beso en la sudorosa frente.

"Eso fue..."

"Increíble". Ingo terminó su oración, escuchando el latido de su corazón.

Los gemelos se quedaron así, juntos en el suelo durante un rato, disfrutando de la euforia post coital y el aroma de la lavanda, el sudor, y de ellos mismos. Entonces Lentamente Emmet se levantó lentamente, e invitando a su hermano a unírsele, cayó en la cama cercana con él.

"¿Ingo?" Emmet acarició el cuello de su gemelo mayor.

"¿Mh?" Ingo logró decir, todavía lo suficientemente conscientes para escuchar a Emmet pero a pocos segundos de ser consumido por el sueño.

"Creo que me voy a tomar el día libre mañana".

Ingo se agachó y tomó la mano de Emmet en la suya. "Bien".

...

Las notas del Kreutzer de Beethoven se hicieron eco a través de la casa en la soleada mañana del día siguiente, con Ingo al piano de nuevo y Emmet al violín. Las partituras estaba delante de ellos dos, pero sus dedos aún parecían recordar donde debía ir cada nota exactamente.

Al oír la melodía y la forma en que sus instrumentos trabajaban a la perfección juntos, ambos llegaron a una epifanía. Esta pieza sonaría incompleta con sólo un piano o un violín de solista. La pieza necesitaba los dos instrumentos para ser perfecta. No sonaría bien de otra manera. La obra que estaban tocando, la novena sonata de Beethoven en _A Sostenuto, Adagio, _se parecía mucho a su vida. Los gemelos se necesitaban el uno al otro para sacar su máximo potencial. Sus vidas no eran normales, ni siquiera para los gemelos, y eran conscientes de ello. También eran conscientes, sin embargo, de que si todos los compositores hubiesen escrito sus piezas para que se parecieran a todas las demás, la música sería aburrida y frustrante. Esta pieza necesitaba estos dos instrumentos, de la misma manera que Ingo y Emmet se necesitaban mutuamente. Más instrumentos serían demasiados. A veces, una orquesta tocaba de fondo en sus vidas, pero su enfoque principal fue siempre del uno al otro.

Cuando terminaron la primera parte de la pieza de _Kreutzer_, los dos hicieron un pequeño descanso. Emmet envolvió con sus brazos los hombros de Ingo, con el violín y el arco aún en sus manos mientras Ingo todavía estaba en el piano.

"No debemos llegar a ser unos completos adictos al trabajo. Creo que deberíamos tomarnos algunos días más juntos", dijo Emmet, acariciando la oreja de su gemelo por detrás.

Ingo sonrió un poco. "Estoy abierto a esa sugerencia".

Después de un beso, los dos reanudaron la pieza y comenzaron en la segunda parte. Ahora que parecían entenderse a través de la música, sabían que iban a estar tocando todo el día.

**FIN**

Comentarios constructivos, notas, sugerencias de traducción, etc, ya sabéis: review o tumblr (oceanonce5)


End file.
